Tied Together
by FlamesWitchBFF14
Summary: Will two hurt hearts, manage to bring Fletcher and Chyna together, as they have to work and learn through lessons, such as team work, honesty, and most importantly, friendship?
1. Chapter 1

"Fletch!" Chyna called, and Fletcher immediately rushed to her, brush in his hand.

"What do you think of this song?" She grabbed her guitar, and began to sing.

_The way you move is like a full on rainstorm, and I'm a house of cards,_

_You're the, _

_Kind of reckless that you send me running, but I_

_Kind of know that I won't get far,_

_And you stood there in front of me, just close enough to touch,_

_Close enough to hope you couldn't see what I was thinking of, drop everything no-!_

The door of the Ant farm opened, and Olive walked in, holding a girl by the arm, her gray eyes confused.

Chyna instantly stopped the song, and turned to the new girl.

"Cool song!" she stated shyly. "What are you going to call it?"

"It's called Sparks Fly, (P.S, reader, the song is actually by Taylor Swift, and is called Sparks Fly) and uh, what's your talent?"

The girl looked embarrassed. "Well, uh, I'm a writing prodigy."

"Can I test you?" Olive asked eagerly.

The girl nodded hesitantly.

Olive asked, "Tell me a metaphor about moonlight."

" The cloak was silver from the moon, the girl's hair was fire wave, and her eyes were as gray as a perfectly smooth stone."

Olive grinned. "Definitely."

Then Gibson marched in, with a boy at his arm, and the girl whipped around at the noise. "Dylan?" she whispered.

* * *

Something was up with the new girl, (Who's name was Eva Stone, as Chyna later found out). She would avoid Dylan as much as she could, and when found it out he was eating in the cafeteria, instantly went to the Ant Farm.

Fletcher and Chyna were most worried about this case, unlike Olive, who just shrugged.

Chyna and Fletcher decided that she would figure out what was going on with Eva, and then Fletcher with Dylan.

* * *

Eva's POV

I couldn't believe Dylan was here! He was in the sixth grade when I was in fourth, and I missed him so badly when he went to Middle School. I thought I'd definitely never see him again, after I got into the Ant Farm program, and I didn't want to come here, knowing it would decrease my chances of seeing him ever again. But we had history. I was mad at myself, you know, when I found out I had a crush on him. I ignored him for days, and I knew I made him upset, because of that, but I didn't have a choice: I couldn't have a crush in elementary school, and that was that! But now here he was, now in the eighth grade, or thirteen, and I was eleven.

The door opened, but it was only Chyna, and she sat down next to me, nervously. "Hi," she smiled weakly. "How was your second day?"

But I knew she was lying, and she had come here to figure out something. "Spit it out, Chyna," I said, and she flinched.

* * *

Chyna's POV

Okay, she was on to me, and all I could do was to tell her. "Well... Why are you ignoring Dylan?" I finished the sentence in rush.

She turned away from me, and I winced, as she answered, "Chyna, sing that song for me, called 'My Crush.'"

"My crush has got to be the real thing, I love how good that I've been feeling! I'm dreaming head over heel- Wait, why?"

But she had already left the room.

Apparently, something similar had happened to Fletcher, except Dylan had asked for him to draw Chyna, then he, too, had left.


	2. Except

Dylan's POV

I'll admit it. I was shocked. I was even more shocked to see Eva run up and hug them, in front of me. THAT was news.

Chyna stood up. "Hello. And you are?" she asked politely.

Devan turned to Chyna. " Uh, hi. I'm Devan, this is Cynthia, that's Andrew, and that's Karen. And I suppose you are...?"

"Chyna. This is Fletcher, Olive, and Violet. Along with Angus."

"Oh, well, uh, here our sixth graders come."

I grinned at seeing all my best friends here. "There comes Nicole, Mohammad, Renada, Minato, Austin, oh and his girlfriend, Christine, and one smaller girl, in seventh grade."

Eva whipped around, and ran to the small girl. "Selena!"

she smiled a wide smile, before casting a look at me. "Isn't that Dylan Samson?" she whispered, but loud enough for me to hear.

Eva nodded. "It is." then she flinched. "Happy to see Nicole again?" she added.

"Definitely!" she cried, before running off to speak to her.

Eva glanced at me swiftly, before turning out of the cafeteria. But I didn't miss the warning. _Leave her alone, and I'm warning you, if you touch her..._

She knew I'd interrogate her.

* * *

Everyone was happy in the Ant Farm. That is, except Dylan, Eva, Chyna, and Fletcher.

Nicole was an acting prodigy, like Nigel, and Cynthia was a spectacular dancer. "I'll dance you any dance," she promised Andrew, who was a wonderful mimicker.

Karen was unbeatable in games, whereas Selena joined Fletcher in art.

Minato turned out to be a charm speaker, and Eva could feel herself begin to waver.

Renada joined Angus in computers, and Mohammad was excellent at photography.

Austin was unbearably talented in Magic, and Christine was always wowing everyone with her amazing gymnastic skills!

(Dear Reader, there are a lot more eighth graders, and you'll just have to figure 'em out.)

Dylan, as Eva later found out from Chyna, was a baseball prodigy. So, once again, everybody was happy.

That it, except Chyna, Eva, Dylan, and Fletcher.


	3. The News

Eva was upset and frustrated. She KNEW she shouldn't have stormed out of the Ant Farm, but, oh, she couldn't help it! She was so mad at herself, she didn't even realize that she slammed into another person.

"Oh!" she let out a small gasp of surprise. "Sorry," she instantly stated, not looking at who she was talking to.

"It's fine. I should be the one who said sorry." the person announced, and Eva recognized that voice.

Her ears twitched, as she glanced up. "Devan?! Cynthia?! Andrew?! Karen?!" she cried, throwing her arms around her friends.

The eighth graders grinned at Eva, and Devan immediately asked, "Where's Dylan?"

Eva's feet shuffled around. "I don't know."

Cynthia noticed this, and whispered to Andrew, who nodded. "It's just, Haley wanted to speak to him. You know, since they're boyfriend and girlfriend."

Eva appeared unfazed, though her stomach was squirming. "I think he's in the cafeteria."

Her friends nodded, and Eva lead them to the cafeteria. "So how is everybody?" she asked, before they entered.

"Fine," they smiled again, and waved good-bye, knowing that Eva would not follow them.

* * *

Cynthia's POV

My best friend had changed so much, it was shocking. No longer did her eyes twinkle a the sight of the sixth graders, instead her eyes seemed to tighten.

I instantly spotted Dylan, sitting with a blonde girl, black haired girl, and a brown haired boy.

He noticed us the moment we set our feet in the cafeteria. "Guys!" he ran up to us, and threw his arms around us.

Karen shoved him off. "Dylan, we didn't come here for nothing. The principal of middle school decided to switch all us, eighth graders, in the Ant program."


	4. Author's Note

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**I am sorry guys, for the confusion. Chapter two is actually chapter three, and that was a mistake I had made. I am SO SORRY! I hope I didn't cause too much confusion!**

**BTW,**

**Please check out my other stories,**

**If Only- Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley**

**I Missed You- Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley**

**A Change in My Heart- Draco and Hermione**

**Catch My Breath- Draco and Hermione**

**Repayment and Coming Naturally- Percy and Annabeth from Percy Jackson**

**Saving Caleb- Cornelia and Caleb, fro H**

**Won Love- Sandstorm and Fireheart, from Warrior Cats**

**What the Heart Truly Wants- Rocky and Logan, from Shake It Up**

**Living Life- Reese and Jordan, from the Sparticle Mystery**

**Not Quite Safe- Scorpius and Lily Luna Potter**

**Also, quick shout out to WeasleyQueen18 for her spectacular story, Dream Date, a Fletcher and Chyna fanfic! Awesome story!**


	5. The Poem

Chyna leaned her head against Fletcher's shoulder, watching Eva and Dylan sit separately in the Ant Farm.

"Fletch? Are they ever going to be the same?" Chyna asked quietly.

Fletcher watched Cynthia make her way to Eva.

* * *

Cynthia's POV

I was nervous. I'll admit it, as I marched toward Eva.

"Hi Eva!" I smiled at her hopefully.

"Oh, hey Cynthia!" She closed the notebook she was writing in. "What can I do for you?"

"Uh, nothing, but may I see what you were writing in your notebook?" I asked hesitantly.

She blushed a beet red. "Well uh, it's more of a poem I was hoping Chyna could sing for me, making it into a song. And then she could sing it at her uh, concert here at the Ant Farm."

"Could I see it, please?" I begged, and she very, very reluctantly handed it to me.

_You and I walk a fragile line,_

_I have known it all this time, But I never thought I'd live to see it break,_

_It's getting dark and it's all to quiet,_

_And I can't trust anything now, And it's coming over you like it's all a big mistake,_

_Oh, I'm holding my breath,_

_Won't lose you again,_

_Something's made your eyes go cold,_

_Come on, come on, don't leave me like this,_

_I thought I had it figured out,_

_Something's gone terribly wrong,_

_You're all I wanted,_

_Come on, come on don't leave me like this,_

_I thought I had you figured out,_

_Can't turn back now I'm haunted,_

_Stood there watched you walk away,_

_from everything we had,_

_But I still mean every word I say,_

_to you,_

_He would try and take away my pain,_

_ and he just might make me smile,_

_But the whole time I'm wishing he was you instead._

"Yeah, I'm not finished." she blushed.

"Eva, this is brilliant! But I just have one question: Is this about Dylan?"

**So, cliffhanger! By the way, the song, 'Haunted', is actually by Taylor Swift!**


	6. I'm sorry

"Never thought I'd see it break! Never thought I see it!" Chyna finished at the dance, since she had loved it so much she had decided to perform it at the next dance.

The applause was deafening, and Eva joined Chyna on the stage. "That song is dedicated to-to a frenemy, you could say, um- D-Dy-Dy-Dylan Sa-Samson..."

Dylan looked up, and stared at her. Did she just say my name? The thought drifted into his head, and he caught her eyes. Later, she mouthed.

He nodded slowly, and Cynthia grinned, along with all the eighth graders. That is, except Haley.

* * *

LATER!

Eva glanced at Dylan, and nodded at him. Come. She inclined her head to the door, and she left, him following.

The moment they had exited, Eva slid down against a wall, and Dylan sat down next to her. Her head dropped onto his shoulder, and Dylan grinned at toothy grin.

"Dylan..." Eva whispered quietly.

"I should be mad."

"I know, and Dylan... I'm sorry, okay? I was furious with myself when I found out that I had a crush on you, and the worst part was that you were going to middle school. I was not going to see you for another four years. And four years was a long time. I couldn't bear it. So I forced myself to ignore you for the rest of the school year. I watched you, in general, but I made sure nobody saw me. I made sure that you were there, every morning recess, and that you weren't absent. I'd take pictures of you when you weren't looking for memory. I couldn't help it! It came so naturally! And then I watched you watch me, I watched your friends, spoke to them sometimes, made sure you were fine. They always told me you were hurt, and I just sucked it in, and only a wince go through." Tears were falling, and Eva pressed her head against his chest.

"I am so sorry Dylan. I know I shouldn't have. But the pain," She moaned, and dug her head deeper, and Dylan just smiled.

"I'm sorry, too, Eva. And you're forgiven, too."

"You too, Dylan. You too." And they fell asleep.

**Oh, I love this scene!**


	7. Terrifyingly fun

Okay, she'll admit it: Chyna was happy. Dylan and Eva were FINALLY going fine, and Chyna was grinning ear to ear. "Fletcher, I'm in a good mood today. Let's do something!" she told him, in the ant farm.

"Sure! We can invite the other ants to go rollerblading, and we could tag along!" Fletcher grinned, and Chyna nodded.

* * *

Eva couldn't have been happier: It had taken a lot of strength to ignore Dylan, and it was good to be able to breathe around him. "Dylan!" she whispered to him, during English.

"Yeah?" he murmured back.

"The Ants are going skating! D'you want to come?:

"Sure, I guess so," he whispered back.

* * *

When Eva suggested skating, I was instantly nervous: I'll face it: I stunk at blading. I mean, every time I tried to move, even on trainer blades, I immediately fell. It was EMBARRASSING! I imagine Eva was brilliant, or something, because she looked excited, and I didn't eant to ruin the night for her. Even though I knew I would, if I came.

* * *

But I'm not, Eva thought, as she flipped through her closet to find something to wear. Something causal, and little, uh, _hot_. She blushed a the word, but continued scanning her closet.

Fine. She finally gave in to a cute short _short_ deep blue jean shorts (That were very short, but not to short), and a cute shirt with a small like jacket that reached the ending of her breasts, and showed some skin under her neck.

I'll cover it with a necklace, she decided, clipping on a small garment, with a tiny little ribbon charm.

"Perfect," she muttered, slipping on some cute blue flats, and putting her red hair into a small braid.

* * *

Chyna felt her stomach beginning to squirm as she caught sight of Fletcher. Wait a minute, that's not right, she thought, as the butterflies entered. Do I... have a crush on... Fletcher? But she abandoned the thought as she grabbed her skates, and entered the rink.

* * *

Eva winced as everyone's eyes turned to her, as she opened the door into the rink. Dylan was sitting on a bench. He didn't have his skates yet, she noticed, but she shook it off.

"Hi," she greeted him with a grin, and she felt like sighing with relief that she didn't have to avoid him.

"Hi," he mumbled.

"What's wrong?" Eva asked him, understanding that something was wrong.

"Later," he told her sharply, but she noticed that he stood up with trembling legs.

Eva nodded slowly, and then turned to get their skates.

* * *

Skating was... terrifyingly fun. If that makes sense. Apparently Eva had trouble too, but she didn't really care.

"We're with friends." she reminded me.

Yes, I suppose so. Until someone came storming in to the rink.


End file.
